idealcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquamarine
Aquamarine Price level: [ what's this? ] Aquamarine is blue beryl (the same mineral as emerald, but emerald is green). Aquamarine is valued for its lovely and unique “aqua” blue color. Most aquamarine peices are of a very pale light blue and have a few inclusions (other minerals inside the stone which are considered impurities and reduce the gemstone’s clarity and sparkle). It is possible to find very large (over 10 carats) aquamarines. The most common cuts for aquamarine are step cuts (“emerald cuts”). 6 Things You Should Know Before Buying an Aquamarine Cut: One of the most important factors in an aquamarine’s value is the quality of its cut. A perfectly cut aquamarine reflects a maximum amount of light and dazzles with sparkle. Look at pictures and learn more about How CUT affects the value of an aquamarine Size: Aquamarine gemstones can come in very large sizes (over 10 carats). Aquamarines of this size and of good quality are rare and command high price. See how different aquamarine sizes compare and How SIZE affects the value of an aquamarine Clarity: Aquamarine, like its cousin, emerald, often contains whispy inclusions, internal flaws and fractures. This inhibits the aquamarine’s transparency, sparkle and value. Learn more aboutHow CLARITY affects the value of an aquamarine Color: The color of the aquamarine has an impact on its value. Strong intense colors of blue are the most valuable, while pale dull shades are less valuable. See some pictures and learn more about How COLOR affects the value of an aquamarine Treatments and Imitations: Aquamarines, like most gemstones, often go through some kind of labratory treatment. Whether a stone has been treated and how it has been treated will affect its value. Aquamarine can also be imitated by other substances and passed off as the real thing. When shopping, it is important to know the terminology and characteristics that help you tell the difference. Read here to learn about Aquamarine treatments and synthetics Meaning and Symbology: Aquamarine is associated with legends, meanings and symbology. In crystal healing, aquamarine is also used because it is beneficial to the body and emotional balance. Learn more about Aquamarine meaning and symbology to see if it”s something you relate to. The Most Valuable Aquamarine The most valuable Aquamarine is of an intense, almost electric “aqua” blue, large in size (over 10 carats), perfectly clear and perfectly cut. Aquamarine (from Latin: aqua marina, "water of the sea") is a blue or turquoise variety of beryl. It occurs at most localities which yield ordinary beryl. The gem-gravel placer deposits of Sri Lanka contain aquamarine. Clear yellow beryl, such as that occurring in Brazil, is sometimes called aquamarine chrysolite.needed The deep blue version of aquamarine is called maxixe. Its color fades to white when exposed to sunlight or is subjected to heat treatment, though the color returns with irradiation. The pale blue color of aquamarine is attributed to Fe2+. The Fe3+ ions produce golden-yellow color, and when both Fe2+ and Fe3+ are present, the color is a darker blue as in maxixe. Decoloration of maxixe by light or heat thus may be due to the charge transfer Fe3+ and Fe2+.6789 Dark-blue maxixe color can be produced in green, pink or yellow beryl by irradiating it with high-energy particles (gamma rays, neutrons or even X-rays).10 In the United States, aquamarines can be found at the summit of Mt. Antero in the Sawatch Range in central Colorado. In Wyoming, aquamarine has been discovered in the Big Horn Mountains, near Powder River Pass. In Brazil, there are mines in the states of Minas Gerais, Espírito Santo, and Bahia, and minorly in Rio Grande do Norte. The Mines of Colombia, Zambia, Madagascar, Malawi, Tanzania and Kenya also produce aquamarine. The largest aquamarine of gemstone quality ever mined was found in Marambaia, Minas Gerais, Brazil, in 1910. It weighed over 110 kg, and its dimensions were 48.5 cm (19 in) long and 42 cm (17 in) in diameter.11